simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Galatea lucero
¡Hola Galatea lucero, bienvenido(a) a la SimsPedia! Muchas gracias por haberte registrado, y también gracias por editar la página Casandra Lápida/Historias de los jugadores. Si te queda una duda, o si necesitas ayuda, puedes dejarme un mensaje dando clic aquí. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 22:07 9 nov 2009 (UTC Gracias yo tengo el nombre de una sims como usuario y esa sim galatea lucero esta viva o muerts --Galatea lucero 15:06 13 dic 2009 (UTC)Galatea Lucero--Galatea lucero 15:06 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Galatea Lucero Sí, Galatea está muerta, como toda su familia. Perdón si no está aclarado, es que yo no hice las páginas de los Lucero. Soy Arc.94 (empezaba al revés, primero tendría que haber dicho quien era xD). Bueno, la cosa es que está muerta, y está enterrada en la casa donde solía vivir, con su primo, Javier Lucero, y una sim llamada Lilí Carvajal (el resto de la familia está enterrado en Césped Verde Gotiquísimo). Los podés resucitar con el boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true. Ejecutás eso en la pantalla de trucos, después hacés shift click sobre un sim cualquiera y te van a aparecer varias opciones, tenés que seleccionar "Spawn..." y te aparece otro submenú, ahí seleccionas "Tombstone of L and D". Y va a aparecer una tumba. Hacés click en la tumba y en el menú te aparece "Add neighbour...", y te aparece los nombres de todos los sims. Y buscás hasta que diga Galatea o Javier, o cualquiera. Entonces apenas aparezca pausás el juego. Entonces, si tenés Universitarios o Hobbies, los podés resucitar; con el Universitarios necesitas tener el Resucitonomitrón (el teléfono que llama a la Parca), que lo podés conseguir con el truco unlockcareerrewards, y seleccionas en el panel recompensas el Resucitonomitrón. Si no, con Hobbies lo resucitás con la lámpara del Genio, que si no la tenés la agregás de la misma manera que el Tombstone of L and D, con la opción Genie Lamp. Entonces, sin pausar, la hacés o llamar a la Parca (con el Resucitonomitrón) o le decis que le desee al Genio la resurrección de cualquier pariente. (Primero la tenés que frotar, asegurate de que si primero la frota, mientras lo hace mandala a que se siente en un sillón, o mire la tele o haga cualquier cosa hasta que lo termine de hacer, porque si no desaparece). Entonces el Resucitado va a volver normalmente. Si es con el Resucitonomitrón te va a decir de una cantidad de dinero (previamente, es recomendable un motherlode). Y le tenés que dar 100000. Con la lámpara del Genio necesitás tener aspiraciones de platino, buen, no es exactamente necesario, pero es mejor. Entonces al que resucitaste le ordenás que resucite al resto de la familia. Si no, más fácil, la hacés desaparecer; los miembros de la familia se van a acordar de ella y la van a poder resucitar con cualquiera de los métodos anteriores. O más fácil, con el mismo truco de boolProp testingcheatsenabled, hacés shift click en el buzón, y le elegís "Make me know everyone". Y la podés resucitar con el método anterior, o, si tenés Comparten Piso y una bruja mala, lo hacés resucitar como un zombi (que no creo que sea la idea). O si no, hay seis downtownies (sims del centro urbano) adolescentes que figuran como hijos del patriarca de los Lucero (ahora no me acuerdo el nombre). Podés mandarlos a la Universidad o hacerlos crecer con otro sim que los conozca con Hobbies, y resucitarlos con el método anterior. Los adolescentes son estos: http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/Jon_Smith_Tricou%27s_Descendants (los pongo así porque tienen nombre aleatorio). En realidad, lo expliqué de manera horrible, pero es lo que pude, es que me fui acordando de una cosa y la otra... Ah, me olvidé de aclarar, la familia Lucero y Lilí Carvajal vienen con el Centro Urbano, que es de la expansión Noctámbulos. Acá está mejor explicado, pero en inglés, no sé si vos sabés inglés, si no hubiera empezado por ahí xD: http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/Tricou_Family#Resurrecting_the_Tricou_Family. Y si te parece que puse demasiado detalle y eso, (que te subestimé), perdón, pero bueno, no te conocemos todavía. Espero que sigas editando y participando en la wiki porque somos poquitos, y nada, no sé. Bueno, Saludos, --Arc.94 16:14 13 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: Me olvidé de aclararte, la próxima vez que dejes algún mensaje trata de firmar, con el botón que dice "Your signature with timestamp" o con cuatro tildes (~). gracias Graciaspor la informacion a mi me parecen una familia fascinante la abuela de galaetea vampira y mató a toda su familia como obtengo esa familia en que juego es gracias repeticiob gracias ami me fascina esa familia la abuela vampira y mató a toda su familia en que juego salen --Galatea lucero 17:47 16 dic 2009 (UTC)Galaete lucero--Galatea lucero 17:47 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Repetición II Salen en la expansión Los Sims 2: Noctámbulos. Chau. Elviralapida 18:17 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Que es que es un sift clik no lo he pillado --83.41.56.85 15:17 25 dic 2009 (UTC)Galatea lucero